Harley Quinn's Attempt at Romance
by Lustful-Sin
Summary: Harley comes in to give Joker his medicine and he is sleeping. He wakes up to a surprise.


Harley came up with a small paper cup of pills, knocking on the Joker's door and when she opened it without waiting for a response she found him without the make-up, with nothing on, but a sheet. Her eyes becoming focused on the way his bone structure was so definitive. The muscles weren't revealed, but his marked up skin and his body was just fully exposed to her eyes. It caught her off guard. All he did was lay there, sleeping in a world filled with dreams of destroying the world just for simple pleasures.

There she stood, leaning against the doorway, imagining the way it could be between them. For she found something incredibly striking about Jack's demeanor. Even though people always swore there wasn't anything good about him, she refused to believe everything about him was so horrible. There had to be something more behind the darks of his eyes and the snicker that hid everything.

Her imagination began to take her far away. She imagine that they were running in the forest, playing kinky games of how to get each other to surrender.

_"Like Duran-Duran sings, I'm hungry like a wolf, Baby…"  
"Puddin', I'm not sure we should be doing this here…"_

Joker had her arms bound behind her, making her look up at him with doe eyes. His face still remaining in his smile, he leans down.

"Looking at me like that makes you more vulnerable to what I'm about to do to you."

Not caring, she struggles to pull her arms free, while the hot sun beams down on them. The animals are the only other things on the island with them. They were secluded from the busy life. No more Batman, no more Gotham City, no more police constantly on search for the person who blew up the buildings.

Leaning down, he teases her neck with his mouth, feeling his scars against her skin. It was a turn on, she loved it. She seen his face as something more than just scarred and stuck, but more on the features that everything accented. Everything just had a way of complimenting each other in ways no one has seen.

Falling to the ground, his body pressed to her, whispering in her ear...

"May I ask you what you're doing?"

Joker laid there in the bed, arms behind his head, eyes watching her nonchalantly.

Her train of thought broken. She coughed nervously that she had been caught daydreaming, but good thing about daydreams you're the only one in them who knows what's going on.

"I just came to give you your medicine."

Holding the cup out to him, approaching his bedside carefully. Despite the fact that she loved him and she seen him in ways that no one else ever has, there was still that sinister urge that compelled him to snap at her sometimes. No one was ever sure why, but many believed that it was because Joker was incapable of loving someone other than himself. And even that was a stretch. He didn't even care enough about himself. Never did and most likely, never would.

Sitting up, leaning back on his hands, his eyes glued on hers, tilting his head, letting his hair fall a bit into his face, she put the cup of pills on the side table. Their eyes remained glued to each other, not breaking for a second. Attempting to keep her body under control she just starred down at the sheet wrapping his body. The Joker snickered.

"Why do you look at me that way, Darling?"

For a moment he remained serious. He tried his damnedest not to scare her this time, but the minute he saw that she knew he was being vulnerable, he would treat her like shit. It wasn't that he didn't care or that he didn't want her to be loved, he just wasn't sure how to do this without causing pain. In the end, it was more simple to just not care rather than care and be hurt by it.

She broke the silence, "Because you can't be all that bad."

Narrowing his eyes, he laid his head back down on the pillow and she took her fingers along his small framed body. His bones almost showing, his body very pale and smooth, but before she could caress him further, he grabbed her hand, "No where did I grant you permission to touch me…"

Quickly Harley pulled her hand away and stood up without care. "Fine, but remember you have to meet with me today to discuss your emotional problems and I need to decide on whether or not we have major or minor setbacks in your progress."

Placing his feet on the floor, he examined the pills and turned his eyes towards her, "How about…you take these FUCKING pills…" he threw them at her. The little Dixie cup hit her while the pills scattered all over the room, "…and you tell everyone how much of a fucking psycho path I am."

"You're being so dramatic!"

Walking towards her, nothing covering his body, he reached his hand around her neck tightly until she almost couldn't breathe. Gagging, turning red and wrapping her fingers around his wrist, his eyes filled with satisfaction he whispered knowing she could hear him, "Now, explain to me who is being dramatic…"

Letting her go, she bowed her head down, trying to regain regular breathing patterns, while he laughed pleasingly at the marks he left around her neck.


End file.
